1. The Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a borosilicate glass with UV-blocking properties for pharmaceutical applications.
2. The Related Art
On account of its good chemical resistance borosilicate glass belongs to the preferred packing materials for pharmaceutical preparations with demanding packaging requirements. Light sensitive, i.e. UV-sensitive, substances are currently packaged in containers made from brown glass, in which the brown color is produced by considerably amounts of iron compounds.
However these strongly colored glasses are only suitable to a limited extent for the optical production control systems increasingly employed by the pharmaceutical industry.